The field of my invention is Bidets of the type typically found in home bathrooms. The invention portrayed is an improved Bidet. There are many Bidets that have been manufactured over the years, from the simple hand held spray wand to the more elaborate. The present invention is an improved Bidet that overcomes several problems. My invention permits the Bidet to be used in conjunction with a toilet as found in most household bathrooms. In some Bidets that are on the market the spray comes from a nozzle that can be operated from only one fixed position. This may be acceptable for most applications however, many users have peculiar situations requiring aiming the nozzle and therefore the spray at a specific area or areas. Several Bidets have spray nozzles that cannot be easily removed for cleaning or replacement. The present invention incorporates a variable position arm with removable spray nozzle. The variable position arm may be attached, to the toilet bowl with a clamp, or to the underside of the toilet seat with a bracket. The variable position arm has an easily accessible hand operated lever that allows the user to position the spray nozzle in a wide range of lateral positions above the toilet bowl and below the toilet seat, the positions form an arc. The user may adjust the arc to the most desired position by moving the clamp on the toilet bowl or by adjusting the position of the bracket on the underside of the toilet seat. Once the clamp or bracket are in position it would still be possible make future adjustments. The variable position arm initially would be positioned with the spray nozzle in a non-use position that would have the spray nozzle immediately adjacent to the inner rim of the toilet bowl and under the toilet seat. The variable position arm may also be attached to a spring, the spring would act to keep the spray nozzle in the non-use position. The spring would be extended when the hand operated lever is used to position the spray nozzle for use. Upon release of the hand operated lever the spring will withdraw the variable position arm and the spray nozzle from the normal area of use. My invention also incorporates: a means to provide variable pressure of spray within a safe range; a means for adjusting water volume within a controlled range; a means for mixing input hot water with input cold water to allow for adjustable water temperature within a controlled range; a vacuum breaker to prevent water back flow; and a diverter T for selectively adding substances that are scented, anti bacterial, medicated or cleansing agent to the spray. The diverter T also acts to prevent water back flow.
The present invention provides an improved Bidet that is both easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
An object of the invention is to provide a Bidet with wand, having a removable spray nozzle, that may be easily moved from one position during use and to another for storage when not in use.
A further object of the invention is provide a Bidet that allows for variable water pressure and volume within a safe range.
Another object of the invention is to incorporate a means for mixing hot and cold input water with a resulting temperature within a controlled safe temperature range.
A still further object of the invention is to incorporate a vacuum breaker to prevent water back flow.
An additional object of the invention is to incorporate a diverter T to permit the selective addition of substances, that are either scented, anti bacterial, medicated or cleansing agent, to the spray.
A yet further object of the invention is to incorporate a diverter T that prevents water back flow.